A handle known as a three-dimensional or so-called space mouse for complex mechanical control tasks or for computer input that is to be varied spatially is described in greater detail in its basic form in DE 32 40 251 A1. In order to use this handle a spherical actuation element must be taken between the fingertips of one hand and must be twisted about the vertical, horizontal and longitudinal axes as carefully as possible. This procedure is very tiring, however, and therefore subject to error, because considerable torsion forces must be applied by way of the fingertips and the hand must impinge from above and thus cannot be supported.